deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:USMCxRECON96/USMC Force Recon vs British SAS
I'll try and keep this as non-biased as possible ;) A few other notes to take here, the USMC Force Recon is treating this as a black operation. (If you don't know what that means, please look it up on their Wikipedia Page.) Also I was not able to find the exact specifications of the weaponry and the changes made to them for these special forces groups so all data concerning the weaponry, specifically the long range weaponry, is fact for standard issue rifles and the facts may or may not be the same for the special force's rifles. The Contestants The United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance! An Elite Group of United States Marines who specialize in unconventional amphibous warfare! The British Special Air Service! A Corps of the British Army and an influencer to numerous other special forces on earth! WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?! Weaponry Long Range (Sniper) The Marine Force Recon will be using the Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle as their long range weapon. It is recoil-operated, has a ten round detachable box magazine, and an effective range of 1,800 meters. The SAS will be using the Arctic Warfare Covert Sniper Rifle. It has an effective range of 800 meters, has a ten round detachable box magazine, and is bolt-action. Long Range (Automatic) The Marine Force Recon will be using a specialized M4A1 Carbine. The Carbine is gas-operated and has a rotating bolt. It can fire 700 to 950 rounds per minute. It has 30 rounds per a magazine, using standard NATO rounds and an effective range of about 500 to 600 meters. The SAS will be using the MP7. It has an effective range of 200 meters and a 20 or 40 round box magazine. It fires 950 rounds be a minute and is gas-operated. It has a short stroke piston and rotating bolt. It uses a HK 4.6x30mm cartridge. Mid Range The Marines will be using a Mossberg 500 shotgun. It is a 12-gauge and pump-action. It has an effective range of 40 meters and can hold 8 rounds with an internal tube magazine. It ways about 7 lbs. The SAS will be using the Remington 870 shotgun. It is also a 12-gauge and pump-action. It can eight rounds in an internal tube magazine. It also weighs about 7 lbs and an effective range up to 100 meters. (If anyone can give me more clear data on the effective range please tell me, this dosnt seem right.) Short Range The USMC Force Recon will be using the MEU(SOC) Pistol. It uses a .45 ACP cartridge which houses seven rounds. It is semi-automatic, recoil-operated, and closed bolt. It's maximum effective range is 70 meters. The British SAS will be using the SIG Sauer P226. It has 10 rounds in it's .22 Long Rifle Cartridge. It is mechanically locked and recoil operated. It's effective range varies. Knife The Marines will be using their signature KA-BAR utility knife. It weighs little over 1 lbs. and is 11 inches total with a 7 inch blade. It has a bowie blade and leather hilt. Although many critisized the United States Marine Corps for selecting a utility knife as it's standard combat knife, many veterans claim it to be just as effective. The SAS will be using the Equatorian Combat Reflex Knife. Although I could not find much information on this combat knife, I consider it safe to assume it is about the same as the KA-BAR. (If you find information stating otherwise, feel free to inform me politley.) Explosive The U.S. Marine Corps Force Recon will be using the M67 Grenade. It has a 4 to 5.5 second fuse. It has a kill radius of 5 meters and an injury radius of 15 meters. It is usually thrown from about 30 to 35 meters. The British SAS will be using the L109 Grenade. It has an effective kill range of 5 meters and 20 if the target is unprotected. It has a fuse of 3 to 4 seconds. X-Factors Marine Force Recon will be conducting a Black Operation, the meaning of which, in short, is to go "looking for trouble." so their killer instinct will be higher then that of their opponents, Also the Marine Corps' motto is "Improvise, Adapt, and Overcome." giving the Marine Force Recon an edge in adaptability. Lastly for the marines, they have been described to posess a stronger sense of leadership within their ranks then the United States Army, who strictly take orders from their superiors and few others. The British Special Air Service has been descibed as "setting the example" for other special forces on the earth giving them an advantage in experience. Also the training for the SAS has been described as the most difficult training course on earth giving them the advantage in training. Expert's Opinion Here is my personal opinion on the battle and yes I will try my best to be none biased but this will be a very close battle. For longe range sniper rifles, I'm going to have to give the edge to the M82 Barrett due to it's longer range by nearly 1,000 meters. EDGE: U.S. Force Recon The longe range automatic weapons goes to the US Force Recon for longer range, magasin, and type of bullet. EDGE: U.S. Force Recon For mid-ranged weaponry. I will have to give the edge to the SAS and their Remington 870 shotgun for it's longer range and ability to store more ammuntion. EDGE: SAS The close range category is a tie, because although the SIG 226 has more bullets, the MEU(SOC) Pistol has a larger type of calibur. EDGE: TIE The Knife category is a tie. As niether blade present any noticable advantage or disadvantage towards the other. EDGE: TIE The explosive category goes to the SAS for longer shrapnel distance. 100 meters. EDGE: SAS The X-Factor numbers I've calculated as follows: United States Marine Force Recon Killer Instinct: 96 Experience: 86 Training: 92 Generalship: 92 Adaptability: 88 United Kingdom Special Air Service Killer Instinct: 93 Experience: 97 Training: 98 Generalship: 84 Adaptability: 81 My personal opinion, very close but Force Recon takes it. Ending Statements Well there you have it, the weapons and the X-Factors. If there are any flaws or concerns please tell me in the comments :) Those with good reasons for who should win get 1 vote, those who do not provide a reason for there vote, it will only be worth .5 a vote. Thanks for reading and voting on my first fight! Voting will continue until May 11th. Pictures of weapons will be on here shortly. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts